1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water disinfecting apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for supporting ultraviolet radiation transparent tubes proximate a source of ultraviolet radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical and chemical filtration of water for drinking purposes is well known. Mechanical filtration filters sediment and particulate matter of a certain minimal size as a function of the filtration elements. Chemical filtration (such as activated charcoal) filters various chemicals that may be present. To kill bacteria, viruses and other microorganisms irradiation with radiant energy from a source of ultraviolet radiation is known. To achieve such kill results, the water is usually passed through a conduit transparent to ultraviolet radiation. The proximity of the source of ultraviolet radiation to such a conduit affects the intensity or concentration of the radiation dosage present. While many mechanisms exist for achieving a watertight junction between the ends of such conduits and a related tubing, such mechanisms are relatively bulky, require assembly by a skilled craftsman and have a multiple parts count. Furthermore, such mechanisms are not readily adaptable to accommodate a 90.degree. change in flow path within a limited space.
At many locations for water disinfectant apparatus, space is at a premium and any available reduction of equipment size is desirable. Furthermore, the location of the source of ultraviolet radiation immediately proximate the ultraviolet radiation transparent conduits is preferably based on considerations of both use of space and increased effectiveness.